Final Fantasy Dimensions
Final Fantasy Dimensions is a Final Fantasy game for mobile phones. It is an episodic game, released starting in September 2010 on the i-mode distribution service and winter 2010 for the EZweb distribution service. Final Fantasy Dimensions features 2D graphics and a Job ability system, and returns to classic Final Fantasy plot elements focusing on a conflict between light and darkness over the Crystals. It was announced May 30 2012 that the game will be localized as Final Fantasy Dimensions for iOS and AndroidiOS and Android enter 'Final Fantasy Dimensions' this summer. The prologue was released on Apple's App Store on August 31, 2012. The game was released on Google Play in 21st December 2012. Final Fantasy Dimensions has been downloaded from the iTunes Appstore over a million times.http://portablegamingregion.com/final-fantasy-dimensions-is-out-on-google-play/ Gameplay Final Fantasy Dimensions uses the Active Time Battle system. Like Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, the game is presented in an episodic format. Players will command a party of five with the party members changing in each episode. The game uses a Job System as a base of its battles. The Jobs available after the prologue for the eight main characters are Jobless, Warrior, Monk, Thief, Red Mage, Black Mage, White Mage, and Summoner. Each episode introduces a new Job, which is unlocked after completing the episode. The Jobs for the Warriors of Light include Dragoon, Bard, Memorist, Paladin and Seer, while the Jobs unlocked for the Warriors of Darkness include Ranger, Dark Knight, Dancer, Ninja and Magus. Story Long ago, there was a great world war ended by the efforts of the Avalonian Empire. In the present, two groups of youths meet: a group from a small, peaceful country, and a group from the harsh northern mountains riding an airship. When they meet the Crystals give off a burst of light around the world, "and then the world heads to light and darkness". Each group losing two of its members and gaining two new ones from the other group, the story focuses on the two different groups, the "Warriors of Light" led by a boy named Sol, and the "Warriors of Darkness" under a boy named Nacht. Prologue In the country of Lux, Sol and his friends Glaive and Diana meet with Aigis, who has just returned from his expedition. Aigis is summoned to Castle Lux, and the others follow. Aigis learns he is asked to investigate a strange occurrence with Lux's Crystal. Talking Aigis into letting them join him, Sol's party meets a mysterious man named Elgo who is also heading the Crystal's temple to investigate as well. When they reach the temple, a Guardian Beast attacks them and tries to destroy the Crystal it was protecting. Four strangers appear with the intention of stealing the Crystal, as many around the world realize something strange is about to happen. Reckoning Sometime prior to the events of the prologue, an Avalonian airship commanded by Cid arrives at a refugee camp in Harmonia, and escorts three prisoners named Nacht, Alba and Dusk. On the airship, they meet another prisoner called Sarah. Cid orders the four of them to steal Lux's Crystal. When they reach the temple and arrive as Sol and his friends are defeated by the Watchbeast. Though Dusk's group defeats the guardian, the damaged Crystal shatters, dividing the world between light and dark. After the temple collapses, Sol and Aigis are separated from Glaive and Diana and find themselves joined by Sarah and Dusk as shards of the Crystal grant the four power with new jobs. Also with them is Elgo, as he tells them they are the Warriors of Light, the Crystal's chosen ones. Accompanied by Elgo with Aigis needing to report of what had occurred, the Warriors of Light find Lux consumed by a darkness with Sol accusing Sarah and Dusk of it as the latter reveals they were sent by Avalon. Sol is unable to believe it as Aigis advises they go to the Kingdom of Liene and rest at an inn. During the night, Aigis hears Dusk talking to someone via Whisperweed. Next morning, as the party ventures for Castle Liene, Sol and remains unconvinced until Sarah reveals herself to be from the Kingdom of Burtgang that was allied with Avalon before being betrayed. By the time they arrive to Castle Liene, Aigis and Sol learn the Avalonian Empire has severed its alliance with Lux. After freeing the prisoners, deciding to reach Avalon, the Warriors of Light sneak on-board an Avalonian airship and capture it. They are attacked by Baugauven of the Four Generals with Elgo critically wounded in defending them against Baugauven's Final Backdraft attack. Luckily, a group of wyverns appear and overwhelm the Imperial soldiers, forcing Baugaven to flee. Dying, Elgo tells the party he is proud he could protect them as he steers the airship to crash far away from any settlement. The Generals Approach The Dragoon Sol's party finds themselves in a forest after the crash, and reach Deist a town where Dragoons reside. The town was occupied by the Empire after their leader Abel and his wyvern Ceres fought them, and lost. They encounter the former Dragoon Ricard, who is worried about Abel's missing daughter Barbara, and hopes to return Abel's lance to her. Sol and his allies learn of a plot by the Empire to poison the surviving wyverns. They seek the Dragon's Grass, an antidote for the poison. After the party uncovers it, Barbara appears before them and they pursue her into the Dragon's Den. Barbara goes to the Highwind Tower where Ceres has fled to give birth to a child. While following her, the party notices the Empire's warship and realize they have arrived to kill the remaining wyverns. When Barbara notices Ricard with her father's lance, she joins the party. After reaching the top of the tower, they find Ceres poisoned and feed her the Dragon's Grass. Vata of the Wind, one of the Four Generals, appears and fights the party. After defeating him, Ceres lays a dragon egg at the expense of her life. Barbara vows to protect Ceres's child, and a Crystal shard on Abel's lance grants the party the power of a Dragoon. Vata, who was feigning unconsciousness, steals power from the Crystal and escapes to the Empire's warship. Cid tells Vata he could be put on trial for his actions, but Vata laughs and says there is no one who can judge him. The Ranger Nacht awakens in the ruins of Lux's Crystal Chamber, along with Alba, Glaive and Diana. The Crystal shards grant them new powers as the four Warriors of Darkness. Outside the temple they realize the world has changed and the sun no longer rises. The four travel to the peak of the Verde Mountains and see a giant tree in the distance, which Nacht recognizes as the Celestial Tree Yggdrassil, a home to the Elves. They head to Yggdrassil after spotting an Imperial ship flying towards it. In a forest, they meet a mysterious old man, who takes them to Alfheim. The party hear rumors Yggdrassil withered after the ruler of the land, King Freyr, accepted imperial rule. The party meet the prince of Alfheim who wonders why his father has been behaving oddly the last few days. In the throne room the party encounter the king. The Crystal shards radiate and show the king's true form to be Asmodai of the Earth, one of the Four Generals of Avalon. The mysterious old man is revealed to be Freyr, who was robbed of his sight and memories when he refused submit to the Empire. Freyr and the party fight Asmodai, forcing him to flee. After unleashing all his energy in the fight, Freyr falls over and his wife and son witness him pass away. One of Yggdrassil's seeds, a Crystal shard, instills the party with Freyr's spirit and grants them the power of a Ranger. The Bard After saying goodbye to Ricard and Barbara, the Warriors of Light fly to new lands on the back of a dragon. They arrive at the port town of Capo plagued by pirates. The party defeat the pirates and order to take them to their captain Bikke. At Pirate Island the party defeat Bikke who names Sol their new captain. The pirates leave Capo and bring the party to Rusalka. In Rusalka the party hears rumors of a missing bard and Avalon soldiers hiding in the mountains. After investigating Mt. Rusalka they find a soldier who can transform into a monster. After defeating him the party goes to sleep in Rusalka. At night Sol wakes up and hears an enchanting voice. This turns out to be a singing frog who runs away when he sees Sol staring at him. The next day Sarah transforms the party into frogs so they can search for the singing frog. They find him in the sewers and he introduces himself as Eduardo, the missing bard. He wanted to meet the mermaid he saw at night and sought help from a sea witch who turned him into a frog instead. The party decides to help Eduardo by going to the temple of water, where the witch is keeping the mermaid prisoner. They find a bottle of bubbly water after saving a fairy caught by a merchant. The bubbly water lets them breathe underwater so they can go to the watertemple. They meet the mermaids who tell them they turned into mermaids after the temple made their wish come true. After defeating some Nereids, the temple's guardians, they find Edna the mermaid Eduardo was looking for. Edna tells Eduardo she is his mother. The sea witch appears telling them holding Edna was a trap for the Warriors of Light. She is another general of Avalon, Styx of the water. The party defeats her and she runs. Edna and Eduardo get the chance to talk and she explains how she became a mermaid after her son got sick and she wished for his health. Mother and son reunited, Edna breaks the frog spell on Eduardo. Edna's tears of joy became a Crystal and the party is granted the power of the Bard. On their way out of the temple, Styx attacks them again but gets bombed by Bikke's ship. The party escape to his ship and say goodbye to Eduardo who will travel the world bringing joy with his music. The Dark Knight The Warriors of Darkness receive a letter of introduction for the dwarven elder from queen Silk. Prince Adrian gives them a ride on the back of a giant gryphon who brings them to the land of dwarves. The party passes through a dark forest where they see the ghost of a man in black armor. They arrive at Aulë the village of dwarves. The dwarves don't trust the Warriors of Darkness at first, suspecting them to be Imperial spies. This gets cleared up after giving the letter of introduction to Kokkol the dwarven elder. He orders the party to pass through the Cave of Dread to Falgabard, a castle that was attacked by the Empire. At the Cave of Dread the party fights monsters that can only be defeated by magic. They fight Hecatoncheir who keeps on regenerating. The black armor appears during the fight and helps defeat the monster. The armor introduces itself as Graham the dark knight. He leads them to castle Falgabard, only to find the people of Falgabard perished and turned into ghosts. The ghosts speak of the war with Avalon who defeated them with airships. They curse the traitor Sigurd who was on an emissary mission at the moment of the attack. He left his son Nacht behind, his fate for the ghosts unknown. In the basement of the castle they find a band of brigands plundering the castle. They run from the party only to be shot by Imperial soldiers. The party follows the soldiers to Mt. Gulg, a huge volcano full of precious minerals. Avalon attacked Falgabard to get the volcanoes resources. The party sneaks to the core of the volcano and destroys the Imperial machines. On their way out they are ambushed by Baugauven. They seem chanceless against the general of fire, until Baugauven remembers Graham and asks why he isn't dead. Graham fights the general alone and vanquishes him with 'Zantetsusen'. The party safe from the Empire asks who Graham really is. He tells them how he and Sigurd fought against Baugauven during the attack of Falgabard. Sigurd was killed and asked Graham with his dying breath to protect his son. Graham trying to avenge his friend was also killed by Baugauven only to leave the promise to his friend behind in his sword. Graham's soul lived on in his sword who used the armor of Sigurd as his vessel. Graham returns to the party as a talking sword and gives Sigurd's armor to Nacht. The sword and the armor make a Crystal appear that gives the warriors the power of the Dark Knight. Warriors of Light and Darkness The Memorist Sol and party say goodbye to Eduardo and go on board with Bikke, and on their voyage they spot an Imperial airship and follow it. Aboard the airship Cid talks with Dr. Lugae about his newest invention, a robot called Argy. Cid wants to use it for war, much to the dismay of Lugae. During this discussion the robot falls overboard. Sol and party arrive at Mathel, a small village that lives from lumber. They send the pirates home and investigate the woods of Ashmonte. In Ashmonte they find the Empire's search parties. The party splits up in a team of Sol and Sarah and a team of Aigis and Dusk. Sol and Sarah discover the fallen robot Argy after fighting some soldiers. The robot awakens and is devoid of memories and Sol takes the Argy with them. On their way to the other team, they give the Argy a name and it starts calling Sol and Aarah father and mother. In the meantime Aigis confronts Dusk with his suspicions towards him. Dusk answers that he isn't an Imperial spy, but he can't explain who he works for yet. The teams regroup and decide to take Argy with them to Fabrica and they heard rumors the Empire is working on a huge battleship near this city. In Fabrica they help Argy recover some memories with the help of a flower and a doll. The next day they travel to the Fabrica Cave used for the fabrication of the Heliogalapus. They confront Vata again and board the unfinished Heliogalapus. At the core of the battleship they meet Dr. Lugae who's happy to see his beloved creation again. Cid tells Lugae created Argy after the image of his deceased daughter and tries to reprogram Argy into destroying the Warriors of Light to no avail. Instead he sends one of his own robots into battle, Argy2. Argy and the party fight of the robot, but Argy breaks in the battle protecting her friends. Cid runs for it and the Heliogalapus begins to burn. Lugae cries over the destruction of his robot and they hear the dying Argy say how thankful she is for reuniting her with her father. Argy's core turns into a Crystal and grants the party the power of a Memorist just as the ship starts to explode. The Dancer The Warriors of Darkness arrive in the Kakrim Desert. Graham, still a talking sword, send them here to find the resistance group Desert Moon. After travelling through the desert they arrive in Gardenia, a paradise oasis taken over by the Empire. In the pub they meet the famous dancer Matoya. She, and the pub owner hint that the people of Desert Moon can be found in the Gardenia Slums. In the slums they meet Azhar, one of the resistance officers. After they gain the slum people's trust Azhar sends them back to Gardenia to meet their leader. The Desert Moon leader is no one else but Matoya. She tells the party they can join the resistance if they complete a survey of an Imperial camp in the north. At the camp Nacht and party fall in to a trap and barely escape. Glaive leaves Alba and Nacht after discovering Diana was captured and the others think it too dangerous to search for her. Glaive infiltrates the camp on his own and receives help from the masked man who also helped the Light Warriors at some points. They free Diana just as Nacht and Alba appear to help. The masked man is gone before the reunited party can thank him. They search the rest of the camp and fight its commander with Matoya, who came to help them. They find it strange the Imperial camp has only a couple of troops and deduce the rest must be searching for Desert Moon. Back in Gardenia Matoya tells them she is 118 years old despite her young looks. When she was young she was invited to dance at the Imperial court where she discovered their true intentions and escaped. Afterwards she started the Desert Moon to protect her country. She opens a secret passage in her dressing room which leads them to the Desert Moon headquarters. It appears the pub owner was an Imperial spy and betrayed the whereabouts of the resistance to the Empire. They kill the traitor but are too late, Azhar dies in the arms of Matoya who raised him like a mother. Back outside they see an airship landing near the camp and go after it. They discover an underground base and meet Asmodai again at its core. Apparently he and Matoya were once lovers and he is responsible for the death of the Desert Moon. The party fights him again to no avail. The emperor gave him new powers to make him invisible, shocking Matoya to hear the emperor is still alive. Matoya uses her crystal eye to make him visible again and the party kills him. After the battle Matoya tells them the crystal eye is what kept her young, but that they need it more. She hands over the Crystal granting the party the power of a Dancer. Afterwards Alba asks Matoya why she didn't turn into an old hag, angering Matoya who explains the crystal simply postponed the aging process. At Avalon Cid meets the Emperor who scolds him for failing such an easy mission. He decides to send the divine generals off to war. The Paladin After escaping the Heliogalapus with the help of Dr. Lugae, the Warriors of Light arrive at the port town of Berth. They meet a drunkard knight who is familiar with Sarah. At the knight's hideout at Mt. Wells, Sarah and the knight Gawain think back on the night Sarah was evacuated from Burtgang and the king was murdered by a clan of ninja. Gawain started drinking out of grief for failing his king and his family. Gawain leaves Sarah saying her survival means everything for him. Back at Berth, Sol wakes up at the inn to find Sarah missing. They deduce she must be heading to Burtgang by herself and ask the help of Dr. Lugae to go and help her. Sarah arrives in her native land and thinks back on her past with the former knight commander who raised her under the alias Lassah. At Castle Burtgang Sarah is ambushed by Avalon soldiers. Dr. Lugae's ship is attacked by an airship on their way to Burtgang. The warriors use the bubbly water to escape by sea, while Dr. Lugae sinks with his ship and dearly beloved Argy. By using an underground cave the party arrives at Castle Burtgang and see Sarah being rescued by Gawain from Avalon soldiers. Reunited again the Warriors of Light and Gawain head to the throne room where they find Styx of the water, disguised as Sarah's mother. She tells the party Avalon holds Castle Burtgang in search of its Crystal. The party defeats the witch and in the aftermath one of the divine generals, Shango of thunder, appears and kills Styx for failing the empire for the second time. Gawain gives his sword to Sarah and tells the party to leave while he deals with the divine general. The party flees to the courtyard where Dr. Lugae turns up with his airship, bringing the party to safety. Knowing his princess is safe, Gawain battles to the death with Shango, who kills him after admiring the paladin's will. After Gawain's death, his sword turns into a Crystal granting the Warriors of Light the power of the Paladin. The Ninja Twilight Finale Part One: Decisive Battle! The Avalon Empire Finale Part Two: Fate of the World Characters Playable Characters Warriors of Light Sol: A boy from the small country of Lux, he is childhood friends with Diana and dreams of becoming a soldier of the Avalon Empire and flying an airship. Aigis: Sol's mentor and Diana's older brother, he is a hero of the country of Lux. He has departed on an expedition but later runs into Sol and Diana. Sarah: A mysterious, quiet girl from the Kingdom of Burtgang who has been taken captive by an imperial airship. Dusk: A young, serene man from the Harmonia refugee camp, with many contacts across the world. Twin brother of Alba. Warriors of Darkness Nacht: A young man from the Harmonia refugee camp who lost his parents in the war, and has acted cold and distant ever since. His hometown is likely Falgabard and his father the fallen Dark Knight Sigurd. Diana: A young girl with a strong spirit, she is Sol's friend but is more level-headed and treats Sol like a child. Aigis is her only surviving family. Glaive: A childhood friend of Sol and Diana, he looks out for both of them, but he and Sol often duel to test their sword skills. Alba: Dusk's twin sister, who is a stark contrast to her brother and jokes around no matter the situation. Allies *'Elgo': A prophet and Red Mage watching over a Crystal's shrine, he joins the party for a period of time and is seemingly killed by Baugauven while trying to protect Sol. *'Barbara': A woman who is the sole surviving Dragoon of Deist Village. Alone in the world, she was raised in the wild by wyverns following the disappearance of her father, Abel. She stalks Sol in the Valley of Wyverns and makes several attempts to halt his progress, but eventually joins him and his companions. *'The mysterious old man': An old, blind Ranger that Nacht and his party meets. In truth he is Frey, the elven king of Alfheim who sacrificed his eyesight to save his wife and children. He's murdered by Asmodai. *'Eduardo': A Bard who lost his family and traveled the world to refine his skills, he returns to his hometown, Rusalka, when Sol and his friends pass through, and seeks a mysterious mermaid from the Underwater Temple. Styx places a curse upon him, transforming him into a frog. *'Graham': A sinister Dark Knight from Falgabard encountered by the Warriors of Darkness. He poses as the ghost of the slain Dark Knight Sigurd, clad in his armor and carrying his sword. He is named after the Sigurd used to slay Fafnir, from Norse mythology. *'Argy': A living doll befriended by Sol and his friends. She has a child-like personality and damaged memory, but her true identity is that of "RG Model-0", a robotic prototype designed by Dr. Lugae, who seeks to create the perfect weapon for the Empire. *'Matoya': A Dancer who performs at the Garden Garden pub in the town of Verde and is a spy from the Desert Moon resistance group. *'Gawain': A drunkard Paladin who knew Sarah's past before he meets her again along with her friends. He is named after one of the . *'Jinnai': A one-armed Ninja who is one of the strongest warriors of the island nation of Fuga. *'Sophia': A young Seer of Mysidia who helps out the Warriors of Light. *'The Mask': A mysterious masked Magus who is encountered by the Warriors of Darkness. The Avalonian Empire *'The Emperor': The armored ruler of Avalon who seeks immortality. The Four Generals *'Baugauven': A shrewd man who controls the element of fire. His ultimate technique is called the "Final Backdraft", and was used to kill the Dark Knight Sigurd, and presumably Elgo. He is named after an evil Persian spirit of fire in demonology. *'Asmodai': An elderly man with the power of the element of earth. He exudes a corrupting miasma that renders him invincible. He stole Frey's light and memory in order to bring the kingdom of Alfheim under the control of the Empire. He is named after the famous demon Asmodeus, one of the seven princes of hell. *'Styx': A beautiful lady with a hold over the element of water. She manipulates the Pirate King Bikke to ambush Sol in the port town of Rusalka, where she appears as a witch and curses Eduardo with the form of a frog. She is named after the river Styx, which was told to be the boundary between the human world and Hades in Greek mythology. *'Vata': An easy-going youngster who wields the element of wind. He commands Cid and Argy to attack the Warriors of Light from the Tower of Highwind. He accidentally gains the power of a Dragoon from Abel's Lance and uses it to toy with Sol and his allies. He is named after the Hindi personification of wind. The Divine Generals *'Imperio': A man in rich attire who wields the power of light, the Emperor's right hand and leader of the Divine Generals. He can also transform into Gehenna, a rarely seen persona with power over darkness whose name is taken from , the Jewish term for Hell. *'Shango': A giant warrior who wields the power of thunder. *'Cocytus': A beautiful woman who wields the power of ice. Her name comes from one of the rivers of the Underworld of Greek Mythology, the Hades. Other *'Cid': The Commander of the Empire's airship fleet. He orders the Warriors to steal the crystal belonging to the kingdom of Lux, despite them being allied with the Avalon Empire. He's lower in rank than the Four Generals. *'Dr. Lugae': A scientist working for the Avalon Empire, and the creator of the Argy weapons. Though he creates weapons of destruction, he seems to be a nice man, and dotes on his creations as he modeled them after his own daughter. He eventually left the Empire to enter a deep sleep in hopes of repopulating the world with his machines in the distant future. *'Argy 2': A completed Argy unit created by Lugae, based on the data of the original Argy. Supporting Characters *'Biggs and Wedge': The gatekeepers of Lux Castle; Biggs is somewhat pompous, while Wedge is polite. *'Abel': Barbara's missing father and the former Commander of Deist's Dragoon Corps. He appears only in flashbacks, and his lance is decorated with a crystal that contains the soul of the Dragoon. *'Eva': Barbara's mother, she lives alone and keeps Abel's lance as a memento. *'Ricard': A former Dragon Knight who was forced to retire from the Corps after receiving a crippling injury. *'Ceres': Abel's wyvern, which raised Barbara in the wild after he went missing. Ceres is pregnant and fiercely protects her unborn child. Her name is taken from , the Roman goddess of agriculture and childbirth. *'Adrian': The elven prince of Alfheim. *'Silk': The elven queen of Alfheim. *'Bikke': The Pirate King, he and his pirates were manipulated by Styx. *'Edna': A mermaid who Eduardo has fallen in love with. *'Kokkol': A dwarven elder. *'Sigurd': A Dark Knight who was killed by Baugauven. He's said to be the traitor of Falgabard, and is implied to be Nacht's father. He is named after the of Norse mythology. Gallery Staff *Producer: Takashi Tokita *Director: Toshio Akiyama *Character Design: Akira Oguro *2D Dot Design: Kazuko Shibuya *Music: Naoshi Mizuta *Development: Matrix *Image Illustration: Yoshitaka Amano Gallery Trivia *Many of the names, towns and plot elements are taken from the earliest Final Fantasy games. For example, Bikke, Matoya and the land of the elves are all nods to the original Final Fantasy, while both the dragoon Ricard and the kingdom of Deist first appeared in Final Fantasy II, and Dr. Lugae and Kokkol are characters from Final Fantasy IV. *The names of the main protagonists are a play on day, night, and twilight. References External Links *Official Japanese website *Official iOS website ru:Final Fantasy Dimensions Category:Games Category:Final Fantasy Dimensions